Optical devices include photovoltaics, electrochromic devices, thermochromic devices, flat panel displays and the like. Advancements in optical device technology have increased dramatically in recent years including ever lower levels of defectivity in the thin film device that generates the desired optical and/or electrical properties. This is particularly important in devices where visual perception of the device is important, because defects often manifest themselves as visually discernible, and thus unattractive, phenomenon to the end user. Still, even with improved manufacturing methods, optical devices have some level of defectivity. Moreover, even if an optical device is manufactured with no visible defects, such visible defects may manifest during testing and/or deployment of the optical device. One particularly troublesome defect is an electrical short circuiting defect in an optical device.